Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed
What is the Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed? The Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed, or ToGKD for short, is a hard ascension-based tower in Ring 5. It used to be called Tower of Getting Kind of Disappointed. However, its name was changed so it didn't have a very long abbreviation. It is also a community tower made by Gammattor. This tower should be completed after Tower of Nice Views. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: Starting the tower, there is a ladder you have to climb up. Then there are some simple jumps, followed by more simple jumps that spiral up. Next up is a tightrope going down. After you make it past the next jumps, the next blocks are conveyors. Then there are some simple jumps, then a moving block and more ball jumps. After you make it past the ball blocks, there is a tightrope and a few more jumps to the 2nd layer. * Floor 2: Starting out, there are 2 tables and 2 tightropes. If you fall past here, the table below you is a conveyor that pushes you to floor 1. After the 2nd table, the blocks ahead of that wobble. After the wobbly bricks, there is a series of 4 3-stud wraparound jumps. The next part is just a few triangle blocks, a tightrope, another triangle jump, round jumps, and another triangle jump. After that, jump on the wraparounds you did. After those, there are 3 more triangle jumps and a tightrope to the next layer. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: To continue this layer, you need to press 3 buttons. Red Button: The red button is past that conveyor, where you have to push the block on the conveyor. Blue Button: The blue button is on a way to a moving platform. Simply, once it arrives, push the block on the conveyor. Green Button: For the green button, push the block on the platform next to the push block. Next, move the push block slowly so the block doesn't fall off. Next, after you press the button, don't fling yourself. You may fall off. Anyway, next is to push the push block to some star jumps that lead to a series of wraparound jumps sticking out by a stud. After those jumps, use the tightrope to get to a zipline that will launch you to the 4th floor. * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music *Floor 1: Super Smash Bros for Wii U : Wii Shop Channel Remix *Floor 2: Danimal Cannon & Zef - Corrupted *Floor 3: Danimal Cannon & Zef - Chronos *Floor 4: Danimal Cannon & Zef - Logic Gatekeeper *Floor 5: Banjo-Kazooie - Mumbo's Mountain *Floor 6: Nitro Fun - Cheat Codes *Floor 7: Omnitica - Dubwoofer Substep *Floor 8: Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "Roar of The Jungle Dragon" - Theme of Jungle Dragon, Yharon (Phase 2) *Floor 9: Mr-Fijiwiji - Insomnia (F-777 Remix) *Floor 10: Undertale - Spider Dance (Nirre Remix) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-07 at 3.57.00 PM.png|ToGKD's portal sss.png|ToGKD's badge Category:Towers Category:Ring 5 Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno